1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illuminated steps or stepped bumpers. More specifically, the present invention is an electroluminescent surface illuminator device comprising electroluminescent panels built into a running board, nerfbar, step, stepside or rear stepped bumper for illuminating the foot/step placement for vehicles, trains, planes, boats, buildings, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art of interest describes various illuminated devices, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a versatile accessory which attractively displays steps, bumpers, etc. when activated. The related art of interest will be described in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,384 issued on Oct. 15, 1996, to Tseng-Lu Chien describes a vehicle with electroluminescent (EL) light strips enclosed in transparent and opaque sleeves which are energized by a D.C. power supply, an electric circuit, a function control circuit, and a push-button switch or sensor controlled switch in a housing. The EL strip is bendable and utilized as a warning light by gluing to the bumpers, installing inside proximate the rear window, and other external sides of the car. The EL light strip is distinguishable for failing to recognize the need to light steps.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 410,612 issued on Jun. 8, 1999, to James M. Payne describes a backlighted trailer step adjacent the rear wheels comprising the illumination of the top and sides of the trailer step. The design is distinguishable for omitting the particulars of the structure of the illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,962 issued on Aug. 7, 1984, to Steven A. Snyder describes a running board and lighting assembly comprising an elongated, illuminated tube placed at the edge of a running board plate so that most of the step portion is illuminated when entering the vehicle. White or amber bulbs are used and energized when the cab door is opened or when the vehicle headlights are on, respectively. The running board lighting assembly is distinguishable for its limited frontal step placement and the activation methodology by opening the cab door or turning on the headlights.
U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 34,275 issued on Jun. 8, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,136 issued on Apr. 4, 1989, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,810 issued on Jan. 15, 1991, to Edward Ramsey describe a lighted running board assembly comprising a flanged polyethylene housing attached to the front bottom surface of the running board and its light bulbs energized by the vehicle""s battery by a switch. The lighted running board assembly is distinguishable for its mounting on the forward edge of the running board.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,515,717 issued on Nov. 18, 1924, to Joseph R. Ayotte describes an automobile running board footlight positioned in the vehicle""s side by a kick-plate having a glass plate or lens above the running board illuminated by a light bulb. The footlight is distinguishable for its kick-plate position above the running board.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,109 issued on Nov. 25, 1941, to Lawrence D. Bridge describes a safety light for automobiles comprising a lamp housing having a front cover having a lens with curvature faces and a lamp with a conical side wall. The safety light is installed below the running board of the automobile or for wheel guards, front or rear of the vehicle, and within the vehicle. The safety light is distinguishable for its housed lamp installed below the running board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,991 issued on Oct. 1, 1985, to Ralph E. Gorsuch describes a lighted running board comprising a deck and a kick plate. A rib depends downwardly from the deck. Openings are formed in the kick plate and rib which are provided with lights. Each light includes clips which allow the light to snap-fit into the opening. Each light is enclosed at its rear by a cover. The cover is a box-shaped member having a peripheral flange, which allows for its sealed securement to the kick panel or rib of the running board, protecting the light from dirt and moisture. The light is removable from the front of the running board which contains a decorative cover strip. The lighted running board is distinguishable for requiring snap-fit light bulbs in the deck and kick plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,494 issued on Dec. 10, 1985, to Dennis L. Elwell describes a running board cover having a series of lighting elements within an enclosed cavity along the outer edge of the running board, and a mounting structure including a channel on the underside of the running board deck, which channel supports a fastener and secures the fastener against rotation by the mating engagement of a channel rib with a slot in the head of the fastener. The illuminated running board cover is distinguishable for its light position on the front of the running board cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,567 issued on Jun. 13, 1989, to Gary F. Michanczyk describes a running board comprising a platform, a plurality of carriers and reinforcing cross members supporting the platform, the carriers being attached to the lower ends of mounting bars, wherein the upper ends thereof having attached cantilever bars which are also fastened onto the carriers forming a cantilevered support system for the platform. Optionally, a vertical cover panel is provided with illumination from light bulbs. The running board is distinguishable for its requirement to support the platform by attachment to the vertical rocker panel and L-shaped steel beam carriers attached to the U-frame member of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,704 issued on Oct. 23, 1990, to David B. Osborne, Sr. describes a running board light assembly positioned under the running board having several rectangular openings at each end. The housing also has aligned light bulbs which illuminate through the transparent front portion of the light assembly. The running board light assembly is distinguishable for requiring apertures in the running board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,830 issued on Jun. 20, 1999, to Floyd R. Dickson et al. describes a light-tube running board lighting comprising a light tube positioned in the rear of the running board and energized at an end point by a light source such as a single incandescent bulb, light emitting diodes or halogen bulbs. The light-tube running board lighting system is distinguishable for its reliance on a light-tube.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is directed to an electroluminescent surface illuminator device comprising electroluminescent panels, e.g., oval, rectangular, etc., built into a running board, nerfbar, step, stepside, or bumper for illuminating the foot/step placement and rear bumper for vehicles, planes, boats, and the like. A remote control can be integrated for activating the device in vehicles. The electroluminescent device can also incorporate an advertisement.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an electroluminescent surface illuminator device and the method for making same for vehicles, planes, boats, and the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide an electroluminescent surface illuminator device comprising various shaped electroluminescent panels built into a step.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electroluminescent surface illuminator device built into a running board or nerfbar of a vehicle and energized by the vehicle""s electrical system.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electroluminescent surface illuminator device built into the stepsides and rear bumper of a vehicle and energized by the vehicle""s electrical system via DC/AC inverter and a remote control.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.